A Story
by Violet Velvetine
Summary: Upon searching for his past, Hiei encounters a girl who has the answers, unfortunately the truth leads him in a battle between ancient beings. Takes place a few years after the series. Please R&R and enjoy! ~*finished*~
1. Prologue

Okay, this is the first fanfic I have ever posted up. The Yu Yu Hakusho characters aren't mine. However, I do have original characters in here. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

**Prologue**

           There was so much going on around her. She was amazed at the actions she saw. So fast, so very fast; a blur, a haze, lighting…as quick as a flash of lighting, yet despite of this she was aware of what was going on around her. There were others here…three of them were friends, that she was sure. The others were strangers, enemies, enemies that were to be killed by her hand. Her hand moved the blade of her katana effortlessly through the body of her victim, a demon, like herself. The poor fool had no chance, dead before he hit the ground. Then she heard a voice, a voice who she trusted, a voice from a friend.

"Hiei!"

            Lin awoke covered with sweat. She glanced at her left arm. She could still feel the wound on her left arm though no mark was shown. She had felt it fresh and strong last night and she still felt the pain. She looked at her clock on her desk. Five minutes till her alarm would set off. Another nightmare, again that name. She had heard it several times in her life. She has even seen his face. But considering she had had this image of this boy since early childhood, she had convinced herself he must have been an imaginary friend, or a young actor on T.V. Yes, a fictional character and nothing more. But the pain was still there, the pain was real, and it hurt.

            The sunlight eventually hit her eyes, waking Lin out of her trance. Startled, she looked at her clock again, oblivious to the annoying sound that came from it. Shit! She was late! 

            There was no time for breakfast for Lin; however, she did manage to pick up a cup of hot coffee as she made her way to class. Upon arriving at class, she knew she was late but the professor forgave her and told her to sit down. It was college; the professors didn't care whether or not you were late, as long as you attend, so they get paid. Three and a half hours had past by in what only seemed like minutes to the professor.

"Okay, we're done today. Your homework is to do lessons 34-38 in your workbook, due next class, have a nice day." Professor Sakamoto instructed, "Mei-san?"

Lin glanced at her professor.

"Yes?" She questioned.

"Good luck with the Art Show tonight, I'm sure Professor Toshimi will be busy in helping you set up."

"Ah, yes, she will be, thank you very much, will you be attending?"

"Of course, you are one of our most prized students here at Tokyo University."

Lin stepped out of class. She rubbed her left arm. The pain still lingered.   


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho Characters aren't mine. 

Okay I should have done this in the prologue but anway, this story mostly focuses on Hiei cuz he's my favorite character in the series.

Note: I tried my best to match the YYH characters with how they really would act in the situations I put them in. I also considered what had happened throughout the series though there are a few changes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter One**

            "Does it still hurt?"

            Hiei looked at Kurama in bewilderment, and then he remembered.

            "It's nothing." He lied.

            Hiei was sitting on an armchair in Kurama's apartment. The Reikai Tantei had been re-activated shortly after the dismissal, which was predictable, that damn infant can never take care of anything by himself. He had to admit, those youkai they fought last night were somewhat challenging, surprising him with a deep cut on his left arm. Now the wound was well treated but it was still sore. He shifts uncomfortably in his seat: these clothes he had borrowed from his friend were bothering him. The two of them were going to meet with the others at some stupid nigen event. Kurama promised him it would be interesting so Hiei suppose he would trust him. 

"You like Art don't you? You seemed intrigued last time at that museum, although you wouldn't admit it, and that play last Christmas, remember? But I doubt you would admit to liking that too." Kurama accused his friend who seemed to ignore him.

            Hiei said nothing. He would rather be beaten then to have to admit to liking _anything that was associated with these pitiful creatures._

            Kurama sighed. There was no use. 

"Get up, we're going." He said to the fire youkai.

            Kurama led Hiei to the front of the Art Exhibition. The others were already there. Hiei hadn't seen them since Yusuke and Keiko's wedding. He was breath taken when he saw his darling sister. She looked beautiful with her hair undone from its usual tie. Yukina smiled at him, her face over joy to see him. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a heartfelt hug; telling him how good it was to see him after so long. Hiei replied with a short and simple "You too." Kuwabara, her date, looked at the two with a slight annoyance on his face and for once, said nothing about it. Hiei counted who was here: there was Yusuke, getting scolded by his wife Keiko for not fixing his hair, Botan, being her usual hyperactive-self, Kuwabara, who placed an arm around his sister, which made Hiei twitch a bit with rage, and finally Kurama and himself. Seven in all.

"C'mon, let's go in!" Botan cheered and led the group in.

            The Exhibition was somewhat large. Unfortunately for Hiei the place was also crowded with people which made him feel a little dizzy. He didn't like being among so many humans.

"Oi, Keiko! Who's the artist again?" Yusuke asked.

"How many times do I have to say it? The artist's name is Lin Mei. She's a foreign student from America who's studying abroad at Tokyo University."

             "She's becoming really famous in the Art World." Kurama added.

            Only after a few minutes of looking at the paintings displayed; Hiei noticed something very strange about the work. Sure enough the paintings were well done and absolutely haunting as it was beautiful but… Looking around he noted that everyone besides Keiko also noticed what was obvious.

"Hey! These landscapes…" Yusuke started.

"Are pictures of the Makai." Kurama finished.

"What's going on here?" Kuwabara brought up.

"A youkai?" Botan questioned.

Hiei looked around the room. He wasn't sure which one was Lin but he was certain there was no youki in the room, aside for Yusuke and the others. His attention was quickly sidetracked as a human came up to him and pointed.

"Hey! You're," The girl looked at him.

Hiei narrowed his eyes, almost glaring at the human.

"You, you know Mei-sama? I mean you're her boyfriend right?" She spoke loudly, almost shouting, thus causing heads to turn.

The fire youkai was too shocked to know how to react to the bullshit that was running out of this girl's mouth. Luckily, for the girl that is, Yusuke grasped the youkai's shoulders as a physical plea to calm down while Kurama politely explained to the oblivious girl the mistake she had made; saying Hiei did not know this artist and that this was in fact, the first time he has been to a show. The girl shook her head and suggested they should see the paintings near the back.

Taking the instructions the group followed the girl and her friends to the rear part of the show. Hiei took one glance at the paintings displayed on the wall and fled. He had seen enough. The youkai jumped from building to building. He ended up in a park. Sitting on one of the benches he tried to straighten his mind of what he just saw. 

            The paintings that the girl presented were in fact of him. All of them on the wall. Only it wasn't of himself as he is now. If he remembered correctly they were portraits of him when he was young boy, four or five. There was no mistaking it. He had the same hair style and red eyes. Not wanting to draw attention from the crowd, he fled.

He felt almost violated, being put on display like that. 

Thinking about his past he began to wonder if he had ever had such an encounter with such a skillful artist…no. Hiei realized he had never even encountered an artist in his life let alone model for a portrait. He checked his memory again; drawing his earliest memories. He remembered the Koorime elders banning him, he remembered his mother screaming, his decent from the floating island…then…then… Hiei placed a hand to his forehead…he remember waking up in a room made of stone. There were an elderly couple there; they told him not to be afraid, and that they would take him back to the thieves who had raised him. Hiei's eyes grew wide, but then…he was already five when he met the couple! He couldn't remember what had happened after he had fallen from his homeland or could he remember when the thieves found him! How did he get his name? He was already an A-class youkai at the age of five but how did he become so powerful? A great wave of emotion came over the youkai. Of course, he had thought about these questions when he was younger, as a child, he figured he owed his training to the people who raised him. Simple as that, that was how his mind worked back then. Now he was older, he didn't recall when the thieves trained him. Sure enough they took him in for a few months but then he was kicked out from the fear of him that grew in their hearts. 

Hiei sighed. Why should he care about that gap in his memory? What were a few years to a youkai who could live for centuries? It shouldn't bother him, but it did.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Should I continue??? I've actually written more chapters to this but, I don't know if  I should put those up. It depends on the reviews I get.

Well, this is goodbye for now! 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: YYH Characters aren't mine

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter Two**

Kurama sat by the window of his bedroom and let out a sigh. Hiei had disappeared soon after the paintings were revealed to him. They had all been in fact, shocked at what was presented to them. No doubt the pictures were of their fire youkai friend, only these pictures were of him when he was young; that was obvious. Botan and Keiko squealed with delight and nearly fainted at the sight of the young Hiei. In their eyes he was absolutely adorable and Yukina blushed at the image. He, himself thought the image of his best friend was very…innocent. 

It wasn't long after that they were able to spot the artist herself. She was surrounded by a crowd of teachers, business people, reporters and admirers. He had observed the girl. Lin Mei was very pretty, she was most likely Chinese from her name, and she was tall, about the same height of him if not taller. She had shiny black hair that came down to her waist and large dark brown eyes that looked timid due to the attention she was receiving. The girls in their group wanted to buy a painting of Hiei, unfortunately, neither of them could afford it. In the end, Lin had in fact sold all her paintings and many people asked if she could do private commissions which the girl politely declined due to that fact that she was still a student and couldn't find the time. Kurama had wanted to ask about her connection with Hiei and the Makai but Lin was constantly surrounded by people so his questions were forced to be on hold. 

A light tap snapped Kurama out of his thoughts and he opened the window. Hiei slipped in effortlessly. Kurama wanted to ask him several questions but the serious look on the youkai's face held him back. Hiei murmured he was here for his clothes. Taking the clothes from the youko's closet, he began to change; ignoring the fact another was in the same room. Unable to hold back his curiosity any longer Kurama asked several questions:

            "So _do you know this Lin Mei?"_

            "No." 

            "You think she could be a youkai?"

            "Maybe."

            " If she is a youkai, do you think she used this opportunity to draw you out?"

            "Possibly."

            "Hiei, what are you going to do now?"

            "…I'm going to get to the bottom of this…"

            A long silence fell between the two. Finally Hiei spoke.

            "Kurama, I've been thinking…there's something that's missing from my life, a gap in my memory. There are a few places I have to go to, there are things I have to find."

            "So you're going to meet with Lin Mei?"

            "Not yet. I'm going to the Makai first. If that infant summons me, make sure to tell him I won't come, not until I'm finished with this."

            The first thing on Hiei's list was to locate those thieves. It wasn't long before he found out the group had fallen apart, all of them were now living in different areas which made the fire youkai's quest even harder. Using logic, Hiei searched for the leader, Jiburel first. After a few days he found him Jiburel was living comfortably in Yomi's city.

            Hiei patiently waited in the foyer of Juburel's small house while the servant girl, probably his whore as well, fetched her master. Hiei didn't give his name, of course, but referred to himself as an old acquaintance. Finally the youkai emerged from the doorway. The fire youkai observed his old leader. He appeared like a middle-aged human only this youkai was far from being one. He wore a dark red tunic, with his shaved head, Jiburel looked like a human monk, but to call him a monk was absolutely ridiculous.

"Ron? Is that you, you damn fucker! You still owe me money!" The older youkai approached the other. 

His eyes widen in realizing who it was.

"Hmph, gotta say I was impressed with your match against Mukuro, even if you did lose. What do you want kid?"

"When did we meet?"

"Huh? What the hell, old age's getting to you or something?"

Hiei glared at him.

"That won't work on me," Jiburel lied, "we found you by the river in the glacier country. You were a cute little kid but then you grew up to be a bad-mouth asshole. Understand kid, it was the best for everyone to let you go."

"I still haven't forgotten your shitty martial arts, you expect me to believe I learned how to fight from _you?" _

"How dare you! You little ungrateful-ah what's the use. It's not like I care about this anymore…okay the truth is an elderly couple from this very city asked us to take care of you. I owed them a favor so I agreed. They instructed me to explain that I tell you that story."

"Anything else?"

"Not much, just that your name was Hiei and you were five years old."

"And exactly where are these elders?"

"Ummm…The old man died a few years ago, the woman is still alive I think. She's about ten blocks south from here."

            Hiei nodded in appreciation, turning his back from his ex-caretaker; then he heard a familiar voice. It was the ferry girl from the infant Koenma. Hiei frowned as Botan landed in front of him. Unnoticed to the both of them; Jiburel licked his lips at the sight of the pretty blue-haired girl. 

            "Here you are! Botan said cheerfully. "What are you doing here anyway? Ah, I suppose it's none of my business. Do you have any idea how hard it is to track you down? I've been searching you for four days!"

            The fire youkai glared at her, hinting for her to get on with it already.

"Oh…um…Koenma wanted me to tell you to get to Reikai right away! It's urgent!"

"Didn't that youko deliver my message?"

"But this is very important, even Kurama said you should come…" She whispered so the other youkai standing near the doorway couldn't hear.

Hiei still wasn't convinced. However, once Botan explained the entire situation he immediately headed toward Reikai. The Gate of Judgment had been broken into and a body was found; the human Lin Mei.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well, done with this chapter, hopefully you guys liked it. By the way, I'm not finished with this fic at all in fact, there probably won't be an update anytime soon after the next chapter… so, onto chapter 3!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: YYH characters aren't mine.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter Three**

            A worker had noticed two unconscious guards. More were found; the trail of unconscious bodies led to one of the restricted rooms. It was then the worker had notified security on the break in. Security entered the room with caution; there, among the shattered glass, laid the body of Lin Mei. 

Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara were examining the room when Hiei arrived. The fire youkai eyes stared at the stretcher at the side; a large white sheet covering the body of the young artist. Walking over to it, he uncovered the corpse. She died only a short while ago, Kurama said.  Hiei studied the body intensely; there were no markings, no sign of a struggle or even pain shown on the fragile human. Hiei's eyes then shifted to the rear of the room and saw a large glass sphere, sitting on a large metal stand. The front part of the sphere was broken, its pieces scattered all over the floor. Koenma, who was also in the room, was talking to an oni worker when he was abruptly interrupted by Ayame, another ferry girl.

"Koenma-sama! I went to the Lin's apartment as requested and it was empty!" She reported.

            "What?!" the young god exclaimed.

            "It was completely cleaned out!"

            "So, whoever did this is covering himself…" Yusuke suggested.

            "What about her spirit?" Hiei asked him after a few moments of silence.

            "There's no sign of it." 

            "What was in this sphere?"

"A mystery." A voice answered.  
            

All eyes turned to the entrance door. It was a scientist, he slowly walked to Lin. Shaking his head he turned his attention to the shattered sphere. 

            "We, as in my team and I, found this sphere about three hundred miles northeast from here. After you guys defeated King Yakumo and all was restored, a seal was found. I investigated the seal myself, and I can say it was very old and strong. It took us weeks to break it, inside was a long series of tunnels, surprisingly the path was not hard to travel through. That's when my team and I found this sphere, it was held up in mid-air by several strings that were made by pure magic. It was a remarkable find. But the most miraculous thing was, as we approached this strange object, we saw something, or rather someone inside it. For in this very sphere was that of a young human girl! She floated in the very center of the round container; curled up in a ball. After much effort we were able to re-locate it here, at the Gate of Judgment. Of course, no one had any idea how this got here, in Reikai, not even Enma-Daioh-sama himself. We tried several times to release this poor child who looked trapped inside, using numerous tactics, with no luck. The power that was used for this containment was tremendous; no one could ever even imagine such power existed. And now, in a matter of moments, the seal was broken, the child freed, and this human, left dead." He pointed to the stretcher.

It was after the doctor's explanation that Hiei sensed something strange. He felt a strange aura. Looking around, he wondered if anyone felt it, from their expressions he saw that no one else seem to notice it. He then questioned Kurama.

"An aura?" Kurama asked, "No, I can't sense it…" 

"What's that? Hmm…I don't sense anything!" Yusuke butted in.

"Neither can I." Koenma confessed.

"I can't either! But I have an idea!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"You? An idea?" Hiei questioned.

"You forget Hiei, I'm psychic…all I have to do is touch this girl and-"

            All of a sudden, a shrieking yelp came from the orange-haired human and he passed out onto the marble floor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Okay, so this chapter kinda sucked, hopefully it'll get better. Like I said before it's going to be awhile before I put up another chapter I have the layout for the story I just needed to organize everything and I'm not even sure how long it'll be…well this is good bye for now I hope you've enjoyed reading  so far.

                                                                                                                                                                                    ~Nyanya


	5. Chapter 4

I'm getting sick of writing "Yu Yu Hakusho Characters aren't mine so I'll just write Standard Disclaimers apply from now on.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter Four**

            In reality, she had no name. However, times had changed and the creatures of  the Red Sphere simply could not communicate in the way they used to. So she took the name of a creature from the Blue Sphere; Miyuki Amano. It had been decades since she returned to her beloved Terra, this spirit talked to her as soon as she entered the world. Terra missed her miserably and was absolutely horrified that her older "sister" was imprisioned for so long. Terra, being a child, vowed revenge. Miyuki reassured her that there was nothing to worry about as time was nothing to her. The child then began to updated the elder with all the details Miyuki had missed since she was gone. Miyuki was at once pleased things had settled down in the world and peace was among the creatures here, even if it was only for one more year or so. Among Terra's rambalings there was one fact that relived her, and that was that the rules that applied to her kind from the past was now abolished. As suspected, too many others had followed her example so The Superiors had no choice but to accept the change of times.

            A few hours had passed after Kuwabara had awoken. Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei were in his bedroom. Anxious to know what had happened, unfortunately to no use; Kuwabara could not remember much. He explained that there was too much information, so musch that he was sure he would have died if he held on any longer. Then he began to murmmer things that didn't make any sense to either of them, although he tried his best to make them understand what he went through. "I was floating in the dark, there were voices all around me yet I did not move my mouth. I was speaking to these voices in my head….then I was walking on fire I was witnessing something but I don't know what….then I was…." He went on for a good three hours of these small insignificant things. Nothing seemed familiar to any of the other three individuals in the room. 

"She was fucking with your head…." Hiei said after the human had stopped talking.

"No! You're wrong! It was real! How would you know anyway? Kuwabara demanded from the youkai.

"Listen to yourself you buffoon!" 

"You should listen to me! I know what I saw!"

"Right."

"You're just jealous of my powers!"

"I won't even bother with that last line!"

            Meanwhile, Yusuke and Kurama watched the two with amusement.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yay! An update in sincw like, forever!!! Sorry for making you guys wait! I kinda had a writers block for a few weeks! Sorry for the short chapter, the next one is longer and finally something happens…….sorta.


	6. Chapter 5

Standard Disclaimers apply

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter Five**

Deus stood at the edge of a cliff on Mt. Hiei in Japan. He sneered at the presence he felt. It would appear that ignorant bitch; Miyuki Amano had risen to full power not too long ago. He then turned around to find a large group of his cowering servants cringing before him.

"You had one simple task, to kill Miyuki's human body so she could not return to her former-self, you had decades, and you failed that task."

"P-please for-forgive-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Deus sighed, "You are all fortunate that I am generous enough to assign you another important task. Mind you all, this mission is far, far greater than the previous, which is why I'm sending one hundred others to help you. You are to capture my son, the forbidden child, Hiei."

The fire spirit touched the smooth silver plate that masked the right side of his face. Staring into the piercing blue sky, the memories of him and his adversary flooded into his mind. Normally, he would have killed the group, for failure was one of the things he did not prize. However he felt a wave overwhelming joy and excitement. Now that she had awoken, he would finally be able to act out the second part of his revenge. 

                 Hiei ran as fast as he could; damn! These fuckers were just too persistent. He cursed at himself. He had let them pursue him. It was days after the break in. The Tantei were assigned on a mission, to find the child that was freed from the sphere, pictures taken of the girl when she was held prisoner was their only clue. It was speculated that this child, who only appeared as a human, was a youkai. The youkai must have clouded the mind of the human Lin, so that she would come and release the seal on the tomb. It was a theory that made sense; after all, there were those paintings of the Makai that Lin had done. This lead to a more obvious fact, that whoever this deceiving youkai is, she must know Hiei in one way or another. She was the person the fire youkai was looking so desperately for. 

Then this shit had to happen to him. Hiei was on his way to see the old women who send him off to the thieves as a child, hoping she could provide some knowledge of the youkai they were searching for, and his past. However, a small group of youkai had approached him, keeping a polite distance between him and them. They had said they were ordered to give him a message from another fire youkai who they claimed, Hiei would like to meet; his father. Hiei had slowly let it sunk in. His father? After all this time? The forbidden child had thought about his father a couple of times in his life, but after a few months of searching for the older youkai with no luck, Hiei decided to drop it. For all he knew, the relationship between his parents could have been no more than a one-night stand. Hiei agreed, thinking he would like to know this man, his father. However, it wasn't long after he started to follow the group that he sensed there were others, several others. They were hidden among the trees, but the fire youkai could sense them easily. It was too suspicious, so many youkai just to escort one? Hiei wanted to get out of there. The leader of the group felt this hesitation; he tried to coax the young fire youkai to calm down. At once Hiei was alerted; this bastard was hiding something!

"We have our orders Hiei, we have surrounded you, and you WILL see your father!" The leader sneered.

Now, Hiei was running as fast as he could. They were very fast, each time he felt as though he'd outrun them he would turn to see a large black mass of youkai's racing behind him. It was impossible to know how many there were, he wanted to fight them, to kill them all. But, a gut feeling warned him that something was different with them, that these creatures were not normal youkai, so he fled. 

            Hiei gasped as he felt a sharp pain coming from his right leg. He knew he was bleeding, he could feel the blood running down his leg. He pulled out a long, sharp blade out of his calf. He couldn't run away, the wound prevented such an action. The mass of youkai encircled Hiei. The leader once again appeared.

"Did you think you can get away so easily?" he said.

"What have you done? Our orders were that he should not be harmed! Look at that! He's fucking bleeding!" One of them cried out.

"Shut up! It couldn't be helped, Deus-sama will understand." The leader assured.

"Why the hell does Deus-sama want him? He's not one of us! Not even by half!" another pointed out.

"Well, I'm not sure, but don't underestimate the boss alright?! Let's get this over with…we're fucking lucky we didn't run into-"

Hiei's eyes followed the leader's head as it fell from his body and rolled in front of him. The youkai looked around the area; no one was to be seen. The group was in an uproar; some were yelling for the killer to come out, others simply gaped at the severed head, and the rest were hysterical; crying out in terrified voices that "the hunter" was here and that "the hunter" will kill them all. Suddenly, several blades made of solid ice pierced each individual in the heart. All fell to the floor dead. Their bodies glowed with a white aura and gradually began to fade away in smaller bulbs of light before they disappeared all together. Hiei was still on the ground, holding his hand over the opening in his leg. His eyes grew wide at such an occurrence…he was now positive these creatures were not youkai. The fire youkai never even heard of any type of creature dying in this manner. Snapping out of his trance Hiei shouted among the deep forest one concise command,

"Show yourself!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Okay, hopefully I'll be able to write more with spring break coming up. Anyway, hope you guys like it and please review! Reviews determine whether or not  I should continue or not! Till next time!!


	7. Chapter 6

Standard disclaimers apply

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter Six**

"Show yourself!" Hiei demanded.

"My, my, what a temper little one…and I mean "little" literally." A girlish voice rang in the air.

            Slipping gracefully from one of the thick tree branches, a young girl appeared in front of the wounded youkai. Hiei fumed, _little_! She should talk! This girl looked younger than him by far and it was obvious her height was below his! He observed this girl; she wore a simple short lavender kimono that was bordered with black, around her waist was a violet obi, tied at her back and the ends came down to her ankles, she was bare footed. Her hair was fashioned into a high ponytail with two separate braids hanging from it on each side of her face. Her skin was pale and though she looked innocent, Hiei gave her a death glare.

"Damn you! I save your miserable hide and this is the thanks I get? Hmph, oh well, you better enjoy what seconds you have left, because you're next…" She sneered.

"You think I'm going to be defeated by some arrogant brat?" Hiei snarled, and began to prepare his Kokuryuha.

            The girl let out a series of long and highly annoying giggles.

"You think you can defeat me with something like that? Don't you know who I am? I'm Kasumi Iwakura, The Hunter of The Knights! A half-breed like you wouldn't even be able to scorch one strand of my beautiful brown hair!" Kasumi hollered, dark violet eyes sparkling.

            Hiei was at a complete lost, he just wanted to obliterate this annoying tick and get his damn leg treated. Not really believing her bullshit, the youkai was about to finish off his "would-be-killer" when another voice was heard.

"Enough!"

            Another girl appeared and Hiei immediately identified her as the "youkai" the Tantei were searching for. She too, was dressed in a short kimono, only hers was far more formal, with long sleeves that came to her ankles, her feet also bare, and the color of the robes was a pale green and bordered with dark blue. Her black hair was partially tied with a matching green ribbon. 

"The infamous Miyuki Amano, it's a pleasure…" Kasumi in an arrogant voice.

"Also a pleasure, but please, you are mistaken, that youkai is not a Knight." Miyuki explained.

"I'm not an idiot! You think I became a Hunter and couldn't tell who is who! That creature is a Knight! A half-breed, but a Knight never the less!"

"No, he is to accustom to his life as it is, he will never sway to darkness."

"Hmmmm…what's this? You're pleading for his life? What's he to you? Answer me!"

"Such authority, and in my presence, I have no tolerance for someone like you!"

"What does that mean!"

"Only that you are new to this, do not challenge me Iwakura-san, this is your only warning, now leave! And should you even dare to think about harming this creature you _will_ suffer!"

            Kasumi was aware of what the other was capable of, so using common sense, she yield for now.

            Miyuki sighed in relief, and turned to the wounded fire youkai.

"Hiei, I mean no harm, I live in calm and peace, please inform your superior. And in a more personal note; do not seek me any further, for I have no answers to your past forget what had taken place here, take care of your loved ones, that is all I ask of you."

"Peace? What about Lin?"

"She was meant to die…"

            Hiei's eyes grew wide at this. He was angry, how could this person say something like that! It was cruel. Lin was innocent, she was probably confused with the visions she must have seen of Makai, and she was killed for it, killed so this "Miyuki" would be free!

"It's a lot more complicated than you think…" Miyuki said quietly, Hiei didn't know if she had read his mind or if she wasn't finish with her sentence.

"I see I cannot convince you with such vague explanations; similar to your friend, Youko Kurama isn't it? I was sealed away, and my soul simply reborn or rather, merged with that child Lin Mei. However, unlike you friend, Lin was not aware of who she really was, so in ordered to be freed, I had no choice but to send her visions, clues that would lead her to my body. She came on her own, knowing she would have to die…"

            Hiei could see the anguish on her face, she looked as if she was about to cry, and he believed her. No one, human or youkai could make this up. This led to another question.

"You appear human, but you're not. And you aren't a youkai either…"

            Ignoring his unspoken question, Miyuki only smiled at him, even though sorrow was burning through her eyes.

"Take care of your loved ones…"   
  


            With that said she disappeared. What could she mean by that? Hiei had thought as he was now alone in the forest. Then he remembered about his leg, looking down, he had to admit he was not surprised. The wound was fully healed and he himself, felt refreshed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hiei seems out of character doesn't he? Oh, well I'll try to fix that in the upcoming chapters…hope you guys like how it's going so far and please review!        


	8. Chapter 7

Standard Disclaimers apply

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter Seven**

            Miyuki walked effortlessly in the snow, the icy wind whipping her hair back but she was not cold, she didn't think it was possible for her to get cold. She came to a sudden halt as she finally found who she was looking for. In front of her was a Koorime; they were about a mile away from the city itself. The edge of the floating island could be seen from here and it was the "outside" world that this Koorime was looking at now. Unknown to the other, Miyuki was afraid. She sensed something wrong, almost evil, and this dark aura led her to the person in front of her. The Koorime finally realized she had a visitor, turning around and seeing who it was she smiled.

"Miyuki-sama! Oh I'm so glad to see you!" The Koorime greeted by giving a heartfelt hug to the smaller girl.

_This aura, I wish it wasn't so but…_

"I have wonderful news, Miyuki-sama…"

_Please…don't say it…_

"I'm going to be a mother! It's it lovely?"

_How could this have happened? I…failed…_

"Congratulations." Miyuki said simply, trying her best to cover her sorrow.

"Please, you must help me! I know I want one to be named Yukina… you name the other, it would be such an honor if you chose."

_You can't...You are…you are dead to me forever…Hina…_

            "Miyuki Amano; is also known as the Goddess of the Koorime. It is said in the legends…no wait, history! It's in the history of the Koorime that Miyuki was here for thousands of years. This Goddess was said to have built the Koorime city, and that her magic is what keeps the island in the air! And-"

"How the hell do you know all of this?" Yusuke asked his best friend with amazement.

Kuwabara was about to answer but Yusuke cut him off, continuing.

"Let me take a guess…Yukina told you."

"Of course! But _I _was the one who was smart enough to ask her about it!"

"And just how would you know Miyuki was connected to the Koorime?" Hiei growled.

"Um…I-I It's-I'm a genius! That's why!"

"Yeah right, he was probably babbling off to Yukina about everything and she just happened to pitch in the information." Yusuke theorized.

"I would imagine that was the case." Kurama nodded in agreement.

"H-hey! If it weren't for me, we wouldn't know what we know right?" Kuwabara pointed out in a desperate attempted to defend himself.

"What else was there?" Kurama asked.

"Um…let's see…oh yeah! You know how Yukina has a brother right?"

Kurama and Yusuke glanced at the fire youkai who was sitting by the window. Hiei gave them a "fuck off" look, in response. The oblivious Kuwabara continued.

"Well it turns out at the time he was kicked out, Miyuki disappeared; she hasn't return since."

"So the "goddess" was angry…" Yusuke concluded.

"Yukina said there are two beliefs to why the goddess left. One; She was pissed off at the existence of a male child. Two; she was pissed off at the Koorime for throwing away one of their own. Yukina, of course believes on the second belief." Kuwabara finished.

"Miyuki told you she didn't mean any harm right?" Yusuke asked the figure by the window.

Silence.

"I'll take that as a "yes". Well, from what we know of this "Miyuki" she doesn't seem to be a threat. Everyone agree? That there is nothing to worry about?"

Kuwabara immediately agreed but Kurama was slow to do the same. 

            After the meeting at Yusuke's house; everyone went home. Kurama sat down on his couch thinking. Miyuki Amano…that named seemed familiar somehow…the Koorime claims she has lived for thousands of years so it had to be he heard of her from his Youko life. Then he remembered…wasn't she a priestess during Heian period*? Could it be the same person? It gradually hit him that he wasn't alone in the room.

"Hello Hiei."

"Hn."

"…You didn't find it did you? Your past?"

"Hn."

"Or you had a chance to, but you are afraid of the truth."

"…."

"You're remembering…somehow this reappearance of Miyuki has reminded you. Normally I wouldn't stick my nose in other people's business, but there's something going on, I can feel the tension when I was in the Makai yesterday. You, her, the Koorime, this can't be a coincidence."

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw. I couldn't hear but I saw, you and Miyuki and that other girl, Kasumi, but it was Miyuki that stood out. I was hiding in the trees. When Miyuki appeared I could feel a shift in the plants around me. That girl…something is about to happen I believe we should pursue her and get some answers from her."

"She warned me." Hiei said quietly.

"About?"

"Didn't say…" _Protect your love ones; that's what she said to me. From my father, from that arrogant brat, or…_

(Flashback)

The infant finally got over the shock from the hundreds of feet freefall. He knew he was safe, someone had caught him before he landed, a girl. He was now laid on something hard, a slab of stone. Above him was his savior. But she looked different; tears were streaming down her cheeks, how strange her tears didn't crystallize like his mothers'. The child then realizes why she looked so different. She was angry, her whole body shook with rage; her dark eyes were full of hate, hatred that was aimed at him. He was shaking from fear as well as the cold for it was still snowing. 

"Curse you! Curse you and your damn kind! How _dare you destroy my peace! You will not be forgiven you filthy Knight! You half breed! You are the son of that arrogant bastard Deus! You contaminated my darling Hina with your evil blood! She was innocent! She was pure! How dare you destroy her! I am the Hunter and it is my duty to kill you!" she screamed, choking on her tears with rage. _

            The infant could do absolutely nothing but grip his precious hiruseki tighter than he already did. He saw the girl summon a great sword and she raised it high above her head ready to strike. Hearing her never ending curses he shut his eyes and prayed it would be quick.

(End of flashback)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*Heian period (794-1192 A.D.)- I think Kurama is around 1500 yrs old which means he was alive even then. 0_0 Oh and this was also around the time the modern Kimono came into existence. The significance of this is small, but will be explain in the chapters ahead.

Kinda of a long chapter huh? Wow I'm really pleased with this one, even if it was a bit confusing. Tell me what you guys think? And of course please review!!


	9. Chapter 8

Standard disclaimers apply

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter Eight**

            Yusuke knocked on the apartment door. No answer. Where was Kurama? They had a case! The young man scratched his head uncertain of what to do. He called before he came and there was no answer so he figured the red-head didn't come home yet. Yusuke frowned, he called Kurama's cell too and no answer. It was two in the freakin morning for crying out loud! And it was the same night they had a meeting at his house too. He was tired and really wanted to go back to bed. He becoming a demon certainly didn't improve his temper. Where the hell could Kurama be? Kuwabara was already waiting in Reikai and Botan was off finding Hiei.

_Damn it!_

Yusuke punched the door in frustration. His eyes nearly popped from their sockets as the door flew off its hinges. Shit, Kurama was going to kill him. Turning his head from left to right, he was relieved no one had come from the noise. He quickly grabbed the door and placed it to the side. Now he had no choice but to wait. Looking at his surroundings he immediately realized something was wrong. A body lay on the floor. 

_Kurama!_

            "Kurama!" The dark-haired boy shook his friend awake. Broken pieces of glass from the balcony door was all over the carpet of the living room. Kurama moaned and rubbed his forehead.

"They…got Hiei…there were hundreds of them…we couldn't even attack…" Kurama murmured before he fell unconscious. 

            Miyuki eyes widened. She was seeing through Hiei's eyes. There were hundreds of them. All wearing black and red velvet cloaks, they were all part of the same group that attacked Hiei before. The fire demon was about to reach for his Katana but three of them held his arm, three others held his other arm, until a heavy net was thrown over him. Hiei wanted to burn them all but with Kurama being in danger he couldn't do anything, his sword was already taken by then. He was being carried away. His friend, Kurama was already knocked out. It was all over in a minute. To Miyuki's horror a spell was cast on the fire demon and she could see no more. If this was the case the girl knew exactly why Deus wanted his son after all this time.

            Terra pleaded with Miyuki not to go. Deus was as powerful as Miyuki herself, it was too dangerous. But she had to go; this war with him was almost five hundred years old. Terra nodded sadly and wished she could help Miyuki but it was beyond her reach.

            Miyuki knew Hiei was being held in Ashena or The Nigenkai as youkai seem to call it that now. She prepared to open a portal to the other world when she sensed another like her. It was none other than her replacement, Kasumi.

"Going to save you fire child?" Kasumi asked mockery in her voice.

"You took my place as the Hunter after I was punished by the Superiors, yet you did absolutely nothing to prevent them from taking him away! A mortal was hurt because of your lack of responsibility!"

"Don't scold me Miyuki, that mortal was only a demon, and it's not as if it was killed. As for your child…he belongs with his father right?"

"…."

"Well, now that there's no doubt Hiei will join his father's side, I can finally kill him and have one less Knight to worry about…wha-!"

            Kasumi gasped as the dark clouds of gathered around above her. Snow fell fast and heavily in the small clearing. Kasumi looked in front of her and screamed as a hurricane of ice and snow headed straight for her. There was no time to dodge and the shards of ice pierced her skin. She bit her lip in pain. There was no way she was going to be defeated that easily. The wind, moving at 300mph flew her into midair and from the center of this monstrous attack she could see Miyuki, eyes half closed and staring blankly at her, as the yuki-onna from Japanese legends would. The younger girl gathered her strength and counterattacked with the black flames from the Makai. The black flames extinguished almost immediately after they've been summoned. No damn it! She was the Hunter! She couldn't be defeated by some pathetic being that's gone so soft she could be called human! No! Kasumi again tried the black flames again but to no use. Suddenly she was no more than a limp doll. That's when the attack gradually slowed down until it stopped all together and she fell onto the snow with a hard thud. Her hair was undone and her clothes had become rags. She could hear Miyuki voice and it said,

"You act with such arrogance even though you have only been the Hunter for a few decades. You are too proud and too inexperienced; if a Knight as powerful as Deus was to come your way you would stand no chance."

"A-arrogance? The only one who is arrogant is you! You, who have interfered with the lives of mortals for far too long, playing God. Look at what you did to the Koorime, it's because of you that they now suffer! Over the centuries you have shelter and pampered them they became dependant on you and now that you left they are no more than empty shells! Their city is no more than a ghost town! You will never learn! We are immortals! We are the watchers of time! We were never meant to interfere, only watch that was what our duty was and you disobeyed. Why, the very origin of the Hunter was and still is a ridiculous concept! If you didn't interfere with the Koorime in the first place then the duty of the Hunter would have been left to another kind, spirits, demons, even humans! It was because of you that the Hunter was assigned to our kind! Curse you Miyuki for you're lack of sense! Think before you act!" Kasumi spat out so quickly that the other almost didn't catch it.

"You will never understand…but then again so few do…Ryan for example…"

"Oh yes! Let's not forget the infamous Ryan! The most idiotic one of us all! It was because of that fool that Ceres blew up! Let's all follow his example!" 

"I have no time for this…"

            Miyuki opened the portal and rushed through it. She was alone in a forest, the blue sky of Ashena was quite lovely but she preferred the red sky of her "home" planet. Kasumi didn't understand what her and her kind were really suppose to do they weren't just watchers of time. When the Knights' influence took over Ceres, the creatures of that world wanted to rule over the other planets. They made war with the people of Mormolyce. The corrupted people of Ceres should have won, but Ryan, who understood the true power of her kind, used that power to stop them. But then…the planet exploded because of the amount of energy used. Ryan was killed because of it. The creatures of Mormolyce didn't understand how they won, but they claimed the victory as their own. She prayed that she would never need that much energy for anything. Miyuki became alerted and frustrated as she sensed another immortal being.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Okay, I know this chapter is mostly based on my characters but I needed to get Kasumi out of the way and I needed to show Miyuki's flaws with playing a God …Oh! And you guys are probably going WTF?!?!?! With all these words like Ashena, Mormolyce (I can't even pronounce this so don't ask) Ceres etc. The names are all weird cuz they're Roman (I got it off this name site or whatever). Don't worry too much about them they aren't really that significant and it'll be explained in the next chapter, at least Ceres will, but I think you might figure it out or have an idea by the time I explain that in the story. That's all for now! Please review!


	10. Chapter 9

Standard Disclaimers Apply

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter Nine**

            There was no wind, but he was cold. Funny, the only thing that could make him feel like this was…Hiei opened his eyes. As suspected he was in standing snow, he was in a forest somewhere. The trees were dead because of the harsh weather. It took time, but he realized where he was, the Glacier country in Makai. How did he end up here? Wasn't he supposed to be chained up in some dungeon? Voices were heard. Red eyes darted to the right and widen at what he saw. Himself…no it was someone who appeared like him. Only this youkai's hair was longer, bangs identical to his covered the same red eyes, the white star-burst was there as well but the rest was fashioned tightly in a extremely small bound, with a little bit of black hair sticking out at the end. This made it easy to identify the two. The clothing was somewhat similar, only this youkai wore black velvet and the cloth was baggy across his chest and arms, also he wore no scarf but a long black cape that dragged on the uneven ground. 

            Across from the look alike was Miyuki. Hiei couldn't understand what they were saying but it was clear the two were arguing. Could this be the danger she had warned him about? But what of that memory? She wanted to kill him when he was an infant, but how did he survive? Not the time to think about such things was what he told himself. Could this youkai in front of him be his father? Impossible! This, Deus, wasn't it? Hiei thought back to the attack from a few days ago, before that annoying brat showed up. Yes, one of the creatures had mentioned the name Deus. Well, this youkai looked no older than Hiei himself! It seemed more likely that the two were identical brothers than father and son! 

With blinding speed Deus and Miyuki charged at one another. Hiei could hardly see the battle; Deus, who was of course a fire youkai, furiously attacked with fire. Only this was a fire that was not the orange and yellow flames of the Nigenkai or was it the black flames from Makai, this fire was shining white. It conquered the ice attacks of Miyuki with ease. Frustration rose on the girls face and she summoned the same sword she tried to kill Hiei with so long ago. An enormous snowstorm was conjured with one swing of the translucent blade. White flames surrounded Deus, shielding him from the blow. The battle between fire and ice lasted for a good hour or so, when quite suddenly in a flash of light blood was spilled. Deus covered the wound on his face with his hand and shook either, anger or pain or both. His blood was unique as though it was red, it seemed to glow. Miyuki showed no mercy and shoved a pointed icicle through Deus's hand right into his eye, fortunately Deus, being as fast as he was, was able to move back from the sharp object as Miyuki thrust it forward. Thus, it did not go through his skull. Deus's mouth moved in rapidly, most likely threatening the other and disappeared before Miyuki could strike again.

Hiei started walking to the girl but stopped when he heard a voice much like his own.

"I warned her, I mean, I tried to warn her. She wouldn't listen, I told her to beware of the evil that was brooding inside her, but she didn't believe me because she thought I was Knight."

            Miyuki and the Glacier country faded. Hiei found himself sitting in a large comfortable armchair. Across from him, sitting on an identical armchair, was Deus. He wore a black leather coat that was fastened with silver buckles. The black cloth of his turtle neck could be seen, despite that the high collar of the coat covered half of his face. The metallic mask worn only on the Deus's right side, where Miyuki had stabbed him, had told Hiei that the battle he had witness was from the past.

"Quite right." Dues voice echoed. 

            Hiei kept silent.

"Yes, I can read your mind if I chose to, that Jagan is useless…" It wasn't a threat, merely a warning.

"I was wrong to take you by force and I apologize. Surely you know it's because of Miyuki that I had to send so many of my warriors to escort you. I know they are violent, but that is our nature. I'm amazed how much we look alike, I'm sure you feel the same though you hide it well…It must be the Koorime trait."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Miyuki of course. She wants you to fill your mind with ridiculous lies about me, about you. I want to tell you the truth. Of course, I don't, no, I can't expect you to believe me, I've neglected you for all your life but with good reason."

            Deus paused for a few moments, re-thinking what he wanted to say.

            "The story I'm about to tell you may seem irrelevant in the beginning but bear with me, it's only that these words must be said in order for you to understand about the things later on."

"Since Terra was born… oh, I forget the modern term would be the "Makai", there has been spirits. Spirits for everything really, there are spirits of the wind, of ice, of water and so on and so forth. I, and my warriors are spirits of fire. But we are only of a fraction of a much larger group. Spirits do not eat, spirits do not sleep, spirits do not age, we are immortal. You would think we were the oldest beings alive but that is not true. There were other immortals who witness the birth of the stars, the moon, the planets, those beings are known as the Originals, they do not have an age because, well their fancy subtitle; those who were there before time existed, explains it all.  The beings who created the Originals are called the Superiors, but I doubt even the Originals know anything about them. The Superiors laid down a principle, which is; only an immortal can kill another immortal, only a mortal can kill another mortal, it is impossible for a mortal to kill an immortal, and the most important one of all, an immortal is forbidden to kill a mortal.

            There were a few simple rules that the Superiors created for the immortals. But they changed every few centuries, why? There is never an answer, not from them at least. The rules for the spirits were simple; use your elemental energy to support the mortal creatures and in time you will be rewarded. The task for the Originals was harder; they were told simply to watch the mortals and were absolutely forbidden to interact with them. Meaning they could not show themselves, for all immortals had the power to be visible or invisible to mortals, talk to, or play any sort of tricks with them. They were watchers, nothing more. When an Original broke this rule, which would rarely happen, they were punished. Banishment or imprisonment for so many centuries was the usual punishment.  But something happened that the Superiors did not expect. See, one of the differences between Originals and spirits were that Originals can feel their surroundings while spirits could not. Thus, this gave birth to evil spirits, called Knights. These Knights would feed off the mortals so they would gain the ability to feel like an Original would. Through consumption, sexual acts, or simply draining them of life by touch alone were a few of the many ways to harness this ability. But as a price the mortal would die, perhaps not right away, but soon after. 

            At first it did not seem like these Knights were much of a threat, everybody took it in a positive way, after all, Mortals breed rapidly and someone had to cut down the numbers right? But things got out of hand…it soon came to the point where all the creatures of one world were enslaved by the Knights and the Knights were the dominant ones. But one world was not enough, they wanted to take over the other worlds as well. An Original, by the name of Ryan, somehow was able to destroy all the Knights of that world, but…as a result that world was destroyed."

            Deus paused as he acknowledges the shock his son was thinking of.

"Correct, that world, which was originally called Ceres, now known as the Meikai, was destroyed. Reikai thought they had won the battle but it was really Ryan. Enma Daioh doesn't even know how the war was won. And they're wrong, this event didn't happen one thousand years ago, it occurred long before, but then, exactly how organized are they anyway? They assemble demons and humans to do their dirty work for crying out loud!" 

Hiei couldn't agree more. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sorry for the abrupt ending but this thing was getting wwwaaaayyy too long! So what do guys think? I know it's kind of boring but I had to finally start explaining "Knights and Superiors" and all that other made up words I used. And, sorta like mentioned in the story somewhere, it's going make the later chapters a lot easier to understand. Well, until next time! And of course please review!!!!


	11. Chapter 10

Standard Disclaimers Apply

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter Ten**

"Alexander!" Miyuki gasped.

"Why do you seem so surprised?" 

            Alexander was European, thus he towered over the small Japanese girl. Unlike Miyuki, who appeared as a fifteen year old, Alexander looked to be around twenty-four. His dark brown hair ran over his shoulders. He wore a simple black trench coat that was fastened with black buttons and a coal-colored scarf. Quite modern clothing compared to Miyuki's traditional robes.

"Alexander…please, you must know the location of Deus's hideout, Ashena is your home."

"Off to take back that fire child of yours?"

            Miyuki was quite shocked at the angry tone in his voice. How could he be so harsh? Were they not friends since the beginning?

"Enough Miyuki, leave him to his fate."

"No! He's not a Knight! I assure you! I-"

"You've done nothing but delayed him of his destiny."

"…Why are you doing this? Why do you hide the information I so desperately need? Don't you see? It is my duty to protect him…I-I owe Hina that much…"

"There you go again with your cursed Koorime and her child! She is dead and he a Knight! You've been gone for decades and all you care about are those miserable mortals? Have you no desire to greet your friend from whom you have known since the beginning of time? I now know you can no longer be an Original but a mortal, with mortal feelings and mortal thoughts. You've should have killed that damn half breed when you had the chance!"

(Flashback)

 Miyuki raised her sword. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Such hatred she felt in her heart. The tiny mortal shut his eyes tight in hoped it would be quick. 

_I shall be generous enough to grant you your final wish, but do not doubt I will throw your miserable corpse to the beasts and smile with satisfaction as I see them tear you apart!_

She thrust her sword down with forbidden speed but within the same millisecond she saw her Hina. Precious gems poured onto the snow as she cried and screamed and begged the elders not to discard her son. 

It was too late to stop the blade but with remarkable reflexes she managed to divert the weapon into the stone the infant laid on, slicing some of the wards that sealed his powers in the process. She cried and cried and cursed and cursed. How could she be so pathetic? When had she become so utterly mortal? Was she not an Original? Was she not the Hunter? 

(End of flashback)

            Seeing he would get no reply from his friend Alexander moved on to another subject.

"Leave him, he is- no, he was never your child…come to my place, it is spacious, plenty of room for a thousand. I shall give you new clothes, clothes that are modern, since I see you have not replaced that present I gave you so long ago." He pointed to her outfit.

            It was true; Miyuki remembered she never even thought of wearing such a thing at the time. It was unnecessary. Originals had no need for clothes since they were never allowed to appear to mortals, she didn't even have the name Miyuki Amano back then. Alexander, who she would later find out that her long time friend had gotten the name from some famous human in Ashena. It was Alexander who gave her the "kimono" as it's called. He claimed it was quite the fashion of her type, meaning Japanese, and even explained to her about the name. Like with the clothing, there was no need for an Original to have a name, they communicated with their minds, as all beings did. However times had changed long before, and mortals were not able to communicate in the ancient way anymore. It was then that Alexander told her a story of a famous Japanese priestess; he claimed to have seen this priestess himself and to his surprise this human mortal resembled her exactly! So he gave her the name of Miyuki Amano, and it's been Miyuki Amano ever since.

            But this was reflecting too much. Miyuki needed to get to Hiei at all cost.

"I'm sorry, I cannot accept your kind invitation right now, I must seek Hiei, and if you will not help me then I search alone."

"Miyuki, is he really that important to you? If yes, then why? I will not lose you again if your reason is not good enough." Alexander said in a quiet yet frustrated voice.

"He is…my son…"

            Miyuki spoke again before she could hear the protest from the other.

"He has my blood inside him!"

            Alexander could not react to the confession. He knew he looked absolutely dumbstruck, well, now was the appropriate time for such an expression. Was he shocked? Of course, yes. Was this predictable? Not really. Was he angry? No, furious.

"You are mad!" he spat out dryly after a few minutes.

"…"

"You…your blood is _in him? _Your immortal blood is running in _his _veins! Forgive me, but I have been accustomed with the modern language…what the FUCK were you _thinking! _You are an Original! You were the Hunter! He is a youkai mortal and a _Knight! _

How could- no! I do not wish to hear such stupidity! You are damned Miyuki! Damned!" 

            With that said Alexander stormed off and disappeared in to the trees. Miyuki swallowed the anger that was thrown at her. She didn't expect him to understand, because _she herself didn't understand it. She gathered up her strength and began the search alone and definitely without the help of her beloved friend._

            Hiei looked out the window of the guest room. The Nigenkai, or should he call it Ashena? Looked so peaceful; the mansion he was in was out in the middle of nowhere and was guarded by powerful spells and wards. He too was under a spell, it was a spell that sealed all of his ki but it did not restrict him from using it, just a camouflage and nothing more. Deus couldn't afford for Miyuki to find him, Hiei carefully thought about all that was said to him, from both his, father, and from Miyuki.

            Deus told him about what had taken place in the past. Miyuki had been punished by the Superiors, because she appeared before the Koorime and saved their village from a raid. The Superiors didn't want a repeat of Ceres; so instead of sealing Miyuki, they made her the Hunter of the Knights. Originals had the potential to become just as evil as any one else, and only other Originals had the power to stop them. He claimed that Miyuki was becoming evil without knowing it. This had happened because of her deep connection with the Koorime. She had played a God as Kuwabara said, and because she was so familiar with them, she too began to have emotions. Immortals weren't allowed to have emotion, they were watchers of time. Because of the bond between her and the Koorime, she became very protective of them. She built the great floating city so that her "children" would be isolated from the dangers below and began to destroy anyone who was a threat. She did this blindly and often confuse innocent spirits with Knights, thus the battle Hiei had seen between Deus and Miyuki had occurred. 

            Then, Deus told him something very disturbing. Hina, his mother had died by Miyuki's hands. When she found out Hina was pregnant by a male, Miyuki, thinking the male was a Knight, killed her after the children had been born and cursed the Koorime. That was why the city was a ghost town. Sure enough it pissed Hiei off, but then he remembered how gentle Miyuki seemed when he met her that one time. Deus explained that Miyuki knew what she did was wrong. The Superiors knew it too and that is why soon after the murder Miyuki was sealed away, and another Original, by the name of Kasumi Iwakura, took her place as the Hunter.    

            Hiei didn't make any sense of it; if Miyuki was sealed away right after the death of his mother then why did he had brief flashbacks of Miyuki being with him as a child? He remembered that Miyuki had spared him as an infant. Then there was another one where he and Miyuki were on top of a cliff, staring at the scenery. Certainly it was Miyuki who had the answers to the five-year gap in his memory; she was the one who had raised him, but then why did she leave him? Was she really sealed away for the reason Deus said? 

            Deus and Miyuki are enemies; Hiei knew he would be forced to side with either of the two. The fire youkai decided he would not side with either of them, not until he hears Miyuki's side of the story. And if she did kill his mother, then may the Superiors have pity for her soul…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sorry for waiting such a long time you guys! I had yet another writers block. I'm not sure what to do for the next chapter so I don't know when there's going to be another update…until next time!


	12. Chapter 11

Standard Disclaimers Apply

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter Eleven**

            It took her three days, but she was finally able to find Deus's hideout. Miyuki looked at the large country-side mansion from afar. By now she had been all over Ashena, not stopping once in the mission to rescue Hina's child. 

            Hiei was in there; but she could not see through his eyes like she was supposed to be able to do. Their strong bond, her blood that ran through his veins, was somehow severed. Miyuki cast a spell of her own that would cloak her from the weaker Knights that were on watch near the mansion. She rushed through the forest until she reached the clearing where the large household was built and ran even faster as she past the guards. Where was Hiei? She concentrated; seeking his aura she located him in a large room somewhere. Quickly she ran to the place. 

"Welcome." Hiei greeted as she entered the room.

            But it wasn't Hiei, it only sounded like him. Miyuki hid her embarrassment. How could she be fooled like that! By _him _of all people! 

"You thought I was Hiei didn't you? Really, what were the Superiors thinking assigning you to the role of Hunter?" Deus asked playfully.

"Silence you bastard! I've come for Hiei, and I've come to finish what should have been done centuries ago!"

            Suddenly Miyuki heard footsteps coming from behind Deus. She sighed in relief; it was Hiei, and he was not a Knight like she had feared. 

"You shouldn't be so calm Miyuki, I told him everything." Deus cautioned.

"What do you mean? That you are a Knight? That you wish to use him against me?"

"You killed Hina…"

Miyuki stared at the two wide eyed. She didn't know how to react. After a long silence Hiei spoke.

"So, it's true…" he said while glaring at her.

Silence.

"Tell me, why did you do it? Why did you kill her in your blind rage!"

"What…no! That's not true! Hiei I-"

            All of a sudden, strange patterns of light began to take form underneath the girl. It was some sort of spell! Miyuki leaped into the air but it was too late, chains made of a translucent metal prevented her escape and she was bound in midair. She grew furious and uses a large portion of her energy to break free but the chains remained. 

"What magic is this!" She demanded of Deus who was smirking.

"The only spell strong enough to hold an Original of course! But that's not all; soon it would revert you into your true form!"

"What!" Miyuki cried out.

"I've always wondered what an Original was anyway. What made them different from everyone else? Surely you didn't always have a human form?" Deus questioned.

"So, I was no more than bait?" Hiei demanded angrily.

"Not so, what I told you was the truth, see the guilt on her face my son? She killed you mother."

"Liar!" Miyuki yelled.

"It was _you _Deus! You and your arrogance! You heard of an Original who hunted the Knights, and you being your cocky self searched for me! We battled and I scarred your "precious" face! You swore revenge! You infiltrated the Koorime city while I was away hunting your damn kind and reading the minds of the Koorime you easily found who my favorite was! You slept with her and drained her of her life energy!" She exclaimed.

"Well…I have what I want, so I suppose I should just admit it…its true what she says my son…"

            Hiei started at Deus with disbelief. It was lies, his intentions of being reunited with his son. The Jaganshi cursed at himself for being such a fool! He had thought he could trust his family, but he should have known better. He should have….now was not the time to regret, do that later…now he must concentrate on…

"JAOU ENSATSU KOKURYUHA!"

            Fool. That was the perfect word to describe his "son". Deus chuckled as the black flames engulfed him. It was quite cool actually, but then again Deus had been using the next level of fire for so long that the flames of the Makai couldn't possibly hurt him. He was delighted that his plan had worked so well, killing that piece of cold ass* was just the first part. Deus was becoming excited that the mysteries of the Originals were soon to be revealed to him. Finally the best part was the old myth that said once an Original goes into its formal-self the being's powers were easy pickings. Miyuki was always capable of destroying him; it was her stupid emotions that made him hard to kill. She grown too soft, too stupid, too mortal…he could go on and on. The Knight was impressed that the half-breed's attack lasted for a good deal of time, but eventually he got tired and passed out. That fool, had he not thought of the fact that Deus was a _fire spirit, thus no fire can harm him?_

_Well, I suppose that's what blind rage does to you…_

            Turning around he waited for the spell to take full affect. How pathetic, she was crying.

_Goodbye my dear. _Deus smirked.

            Miyuki's body began to glow and her clothes began to tear off. Deus watched anxiously and wished the spell would hurry up. Tears streamed from her eyes, Hiei could have never defeated him. The ancient laws of the Superiors sprung to her mind.

_Only an immortal can kill another immortal,_

_Only a mortal can kill another mortal,_

_It is impossible for a mortal to kill an immortal,_

_An immortal is forbidden to kill a mortal._

            She closed her eyes and accepted her fate. So this was how it would end. The Superiors would never allow this; she and Deus would be obliterated by their hand. She regretted that she sealed Hiei's childhood memories. She regretted that he would never know how happy he once was…and most of all; she regretted that she failed her vow to Hina.

            Her body was stripped from all the needless attire she wore and the Original was once again a naked being. Suddenly two giant wings sprung from her back. On one side was the feathery white wing of an angel, on the other was the leathery dark-purple wing of a demon. 

            Deus stared in amazement at this sight. He could feel the power emitting from the ghastly figure. He understood at once what an Original was. Human; a Human in it's ultimate form, neither good nor evil but both. Well, no need to think on this any further. The only thing that's certain is this being's power will be his. Recalling the myths of ancient times, she was suppose to be stripped of all memories of the past, she was an innocent thing, much like a new born child, and she was to obey his every command lovingly.

"Come here." Deus requested with open arms.

            The Original broke the chains that bound her simply by moving, nothing can hold her back in this form. She flew down and wrapped her arms around the Knight in a loving embrace. Her flesh seemed to have a golden glow, her whole body seemed to glow, and her dark brown eyes were wide and clear.

"You are mine." He whispered softly.

            A girlish laugh was his reply. Unable to resist any longer, Deus touched her wings. First the white one; How remarkably soft, like touching the fur of a baby animal. After marveling at this he reluctantly shifted his attention to the other wing and was equally pleased. Despite its dark complexion, this wing was just as soft as the other and much smoother. Random thoughts entered his head, perhaps he should hold on to her for a while. Keep her as his pet; none would dare go against him with her by his side. Make love to her, she was untainted. 

            Deus shook his head. No, there were other Originals out there, He didn't worry about the new Hunter, that Kasumi, she didn't know any better, but there were others that were dangerous. It was best if he just took her powers, it would end up killing her of course, but better her than him. Deus hesitated; perhaps he should test her powers. Looking over at his unconscious son he smiled. 

"My darling, see that half-breed? Over there…kill him, but do it in a way so I can see your strength, I want to see your powers." He ordered softly.

            The Original smiled back at him and gave a small nod. On the way walking, or rather floating to the unconscious body she pasted her tattered clothes. Among them she saw a tiny object; it was a pendant, with its chain broken. The pendant was of a silver claw, and the center piece was a little blue round jewel. It sparkled from her aura and for some reason it charmed her. Curiously she picked it up, hoping her master would not mind her delay. 

            Her mouth hung slightly opened as she was blinded by a white light.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

* "…piece of cold ass…"- in other words Deus just thought of Hina as another women to sleep with. 

            Just in case if you guys were wondering, I changed the summary for this fic because when I first put this story up I didn't know how to summarize it at all. I took out the original ending which was suppose to put all of Hiei's friends in danger but that'll be the sequel to this story and it won't be as long as this…it might even be a one-shot, I'm not too sure. Please review!


	13. Chapter 12

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Note: In Hiei's POV

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter Twelve**

I knew from the moment of my birth, that they didn't want me. They were calling my mother a slut. My powers were sealed away behind many wards. I'm surprise they even bothered to wrap me in a blanket. I was a male fire youkai, born in a world of female ice demons. I know I'm young but I can understand these things. My mother's friend carried me with both arms. She came close to the elders; I can see the disgust on their faces as they glance at me.

"What shall I do?" The woman who holds me asks.

"The female infant is safe…however, the male must be destroyed!" A raspy voice commanded.

            The high speed wind hurts me. It so cold and I can't warm myself. They were going to throw me off a cliff. That was their decision. I hear my mother off in the distance. Her screaming was horrible, far worse than what my fate will be, at least I think so. The wind was loud, so I couldn't make out her words, but I'm certain I heard her say something about a Goddess, whatever that was. Something caught my attention, the woman who was holding onto me, the woman who was to throw me off, handed me an object. It was a bluish jewel; at least I think it was, for everything was blue here…

"Survive; become strong enough to take your revenge upon me, I will be waiting…" She whispers to me.

"Do it now Rui! We curse you forbidden child!" the same raspy voice demanded.

"Stop her! The statues of the Goddess! They are cracking! Surely it's an omen, STOP!!!" a voice shouted.

            It was too late. I was released and falling fast. Rui, I will remember your words, if I do survive somehow, I will come back. 

            Darkness welcomed me soon after I made the vow. I thought I would surely die, but at the last moment, before my eyes closed, I felt I was caught, and I had a tiny glimpse of a black-haired girl with dark brown eyes.

            After I had awoken, I found myself in a fatal predicament; my "savior" had cursed at me, and almost killed me but she stopped. Her wailing was almost as bad as my mothers'. After a few minutes the girl calmed downed. Her eyes were pink from the tears, but it appeared she had gotten over her breakdown. She took off the remaining wards. I was finally able to warm myself, but to my misfortune it was not enough, this blanket was too thin. The girl saw this and out of nowhere came another blanket, it was extremely soft and smooth on the inner side and thick on the outer. My temperature went up immediately. 

A year and a half later….

            Miyuki wasn't anywhere to be found. I had just finished my studies and I wanted to show her how hard I had been training with my ki. I learned a new technique and I wanted to show her. Then I remembered. It was night, and Miyuki was never around at this time. I asked her why and she told me she had duties to do. I was getting annoyed with the fact that she left me every night, these "duties" of hers better be important. I walk around this place; it was one large clearing, where the plants never seemed to die. I would burn them, and they would instantly grow back. "Magic" was how she described it. Miyuki had told me once that this place was her Fortress, and that no one besides her and me were allowed to enter. I don't understand it, how can it be a Fortress, if it's outside?

            Utterly bored, I decided to execute my plan. For all of my life, I have been here in this clearing, now was the time for me to explore my surroundings. I hesitated, Miyuki might get really angry…No, Miyuki was never angry at me…except for the day I was cast out. But that's all in the past. I ran over to a certain spot in the clearing, I've seen Miyuki go through some invisible hole around here.

            Finally I found it and stepped through. I gasped at what I saw, there were hundreds of walkways to be seen. All were made of what looked like crystal, and all were lighted somehow. So the clearing I had been raised in was only an enormous room after all? Well, I can't say I didn't have the slightest clue. I walked around for about half an hour. How do I get out! Almost immediately after I thought of those words a distinguish path way was shown to me. I was free!

            I only had about an hour left before Miyuki would return from her tasks. I better get home now. Unfortunately I felt a youkai on my tail. I let out a long sigh; this is the fourteenth one tonight! I stopped and confronted him. This youkai was by far bigger than me, but I'm one and a half years old, what's there to expect? This was apparently another fool who thinks he could defeat me. I decided to play around with him; he threw me fast punches and kicks and I easily dodged them all. He said something to me that caught my fancy; Hiei. It was a name that meant "flying shadow." I liked that, too bad you have to die. I gave him a quick death and went on my way, I've always liked fighting, it was in my nature I suppose. Miyuki didn't feel the same though; she trained me because it was required to survive in the Makai. What a night! I loved the freedom I experience in the past hours. 

            When I got home I thought I was in deep shit. Miyuki was there, waiting for me. She scolded me but did not hurt me in anyway. She explained that she couldn't keep me here forever, but she wanted me to tell her if I was going to go out. I then remembered about the youkai who called me that name. I didn't have one because Miyuki decided it was not her right to name me, she was not my mother so I needed to name myself. She was glad to here it. So now, my name is Hiei. 

Three years later…

            I sliced through my opponents with ease. I take a seat on a tree branch and marveled at my first real sword. It was a katana, I liked it. It was not too heavy like a broad sword, but it wasn't all light and thin like a fencing sword. I tried both, in the end the katana was the best I was at. Miyuki was off on her duties again. I don't ask her about it anymore even though the curiosity was burning inside me. I love her…she was always so patient with me. She loves me as a son, that was pretty damn clear. I'm still young, so maybe I love her only as a parent…I don't know. She raised me lovingly; she trained me well with the sword and with my ki. I don't think I can ever leave her.

Six months later…

            It happened so fast, I'm still not sure what had happened. I was going about looking for a fight when a youkai ambushed me. I am an A-class youkai, so how could this have happened? I covered stomach with an arm, blood was gushing from it, and everything was so messy. When I realized I couldn't win, I fled, damn it, I need water! All of a sudden I collapsed, my legs felt so weak, I was exhausted. 

"Miyuki…" I call out softly, surely she could help me.

            I knew I was going to die, I've lost too much blood, I can't survive. I called for Miyuki again and again, but no answer. She was probably at the fortress, waiting for me to return. I don't want to die, not yet, I had to live, I needed to fulfill my vow to Rui, I needed to be strong, I needed…to see Miyuki…one last time. My eyes closed I called for Miyuki once more. Was I never to see her face again, before my final moments? The Elders of the Koorime's curse came to mind. I am the forbidden child…Miyuki, where are you! 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

             I know this chapter is rushed but to describe, in full detail, five years of what I think Hiei's life might have been like if he was raised properly would take me forever, not to mention I would most likely bore everyone to death, so one chapter it is! Maybe I'll improve it someday, but I am lazy so…     


	14. Final Chapter

Standard Disclaimers Apply

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter Thirteen**

"What's wrong my dear? Finish him!" Deus commanded.

            Miyuki closed her eyes. A single tear fell from her cheek. Hiei's memories…it was because of these thoughts that she remembered herself. The spell was broken and she was relieved that Hina's child was still alive. She closed her hand around the Hiruseki. She snapped out of her trance as Deus ordered her to kill his son. Concentrating, she opened a large portal on the floor and all three fell in.

            When Deus came to, he found himself in Terra. What the hell happened? Why did she bring them here! He gasped as he saw The Original in front of him, arms crossed and eyes glaring angrily at him. Impossible! How could the spell be broken? Observing closer, Deus noticed a small pendant hung around her neck on a silver chain.

"Don't tell me a mere Hiruseki brought you back to reality!" He exclaimed.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you! It's too bad for you Deus; you're in my world now." Miyuki smirked.

"Hmph, we shall see…"

            Deus threw his strongest flames at her which Miyuki dodged. She flew high in to the air and showered him with deadly icicles which he melted and counterattacked with more fire. Suddenly he saw Hiei lying in one of the trees and took this opportunity to ignite the plant. The flames rushed up to the unconscious being. He would have died if Miyuki hadn't grabbed him seconds before the whole tree was burnt to the ground. A portal opened and Hiei was sucked in it.

"How dare you!" Miyuki spat out.

Deus shrugged.

"You've angered me Knight; you will not live to see sun down!" 

"Show me Miyuki; show me the true power of the Originals…like Ryan. Then maybe you can defeat me!"

            Within seconds Miyuki was surrounded by white flames, this fire was hot enough to destroy planets! In desperation she shields herself with her wings. How could he be so powerful? Even in this form, he was still stronger than her. Summoning her ice storm wouldn't even affect the attack. She was burning slowly. 

            Perhaps…perhaps it was best if she use the true power of her kind. Surely that would defeat him. Deus said he wanted to see it, but it was too dangerous she couldn't…

"Don't be such a coward! Show me! Only a small fraction of Originals know the truth of why their kind was put here in this universe! They are the ones who can summon the true strength of the Originals! You are one of them! Or…are you afraid you will make the same mistake as Ryan did?" He taunted. 

            Seeing her hesitation, Deus grinned. He's got her now! She would never unleash her power; doing so would just end up as a repeat of Ceres. He might have not gotten her powers, but he's learned enough to make him satisfied, he'll just find another Original to kill later on. He let out a laugh as Miyuki called up a snow storm which immediately died out as his fire was far to hot.

            Using most of the power she had Miyuki opened her wings and her body glowed. The flames were still burning her but it didn't affect her as much as before. She than began to chant a spell fast and furiously. The ground shook and large cracks appeared on the floor. Suddenly giant vines wrapped themselves around Miyuki hundreds of times, covering her completely. The dark clouds covered the area in rapid motion.

            Deus stopped his attack. What was happening? Was she really going to do it? Out of nowhere a small child appeared. She had long flowing hair and her entire body was red. Deus felt her aura and it was ridiculously powerful. Who was this child? Slowly it came to him. Could this child really be the spirit of this planet? The child started at him angrily then ran into the plant that was wrapped around his adversary and disappeared. 

            Immediately a bright red light showered the land. When it finally died out Deus opened his eyes and stared in shock. In front of him was a female youkai. She had red fur covering her private parts and was tattooed all over. Her pupil-less gold eyes stared blankly at him. Large elf-like ears poked out from her long reddish hair and huge black wings framed the body in an eerie stillness. He recognized the figure was the little girl grown up. 

"I am Terra! The heart of this world, kill me and this place will be destroyed!" She announced in a low voice.

"Where's Miyuki!" was all he could say.

"You're looking at her…A planet's spirit can not materialized into physical form without the body of an Original. When a planet is born, it chooses a partner to bond with. If the Planet is ever in danger, the two will bond to create a warrior to defend it; that is the true purpose of an Original! However, it could work the other way around, Miyuki-Oneesan was dying, thus she called upon me to help!" 

"But, if you return the power, this world will blow up just like Ceres did!"

"Not so, I'm not using that much power, only enough to destroy you!" Terra laughed.

            Deus couldn't even make out what had happened next. Terra had moved from her position and punched a hole through his chest. Her hand grabbed his heart and smashed it. It was all over in seconds.

            Hiei opened his eyes. Looking around he saw he was in a large clearing with trees far off in the distance. Sitting up he realized he was not alone. Miyuki was there, sitting down and watching the scenery. She was wearing a large white, long sleeved shirt and loose brown pants. He could smell the blood and sweat from them, meaning she must have stolen the clothes from a youkai. Her hair was all undone and it covered her shoulders. He gave her a puzzled look.

"We're in my Fortress…the place you were raised." She answered. 

 "I killed you father." She confessed.

"Will I become like him? A Knight, an immortal being?"

"You can become one if you let your dark side take over…but to become an immortal? It's a little more complicated."

"Did you really killed my mother…I want to know everything."

"It was because of me that your mother died, I was the Hunter of the Knights, I should have protected her, it was my duty, but I failed. I was away when Deus came. As for your second question…you say you want to know everything...about your past. But I don't think that is wise, you are risking everything you know today. If you remembered how your past was really like, than you'll be a new person and from what I can see, you are happy with the way you are…am I correct?"

            Hiei looked away. It was true.

"I know you might be mad at me, for Hina's death. But if you want to know the truth, then the answer you seek is right there." She pointed to his necklaces.

"Every being forgets once in a while…that's why the Koorime are unique. Their tear, their Hiruseki, isn't just a priceless jewel. Each time a tear is shed, their memories are sealed inside them, it is a long forgotten ability that they've always had."

            Hiei glanced at the gems for a while. Then he saw a hand appear in front of him. Miyuki opened her hand and presented him with her pendant.

"This…is the only tear you have ever produced." 

            The fire youkai stared at it. He…cried?

"In your case, I erased you memories, but everything's here. The whole truth; if you really want to know just put a little ki into it and you'll see…here." She offered the pendant.

Miyuki sat alone in the clearing. Hiei had left a few hours ago. She was so relieved that everything went well. Suddenly she felt a presence in the room.

"Hello Alexander…"

            Alexander had said nothing in response. He felt guilty not helping his friend; the truth was he was extremely jealous of Hiei. He and Miyuki had been friends forever and it would seem she would choose that half breed over him. He only recently found out that this feeling he had was love. But he could not say that to her, he was immortal, he wasn't supposed to have such a mortal feeling. 

"Those clothes fit you so well…" he joked, not wanting to apologize.

            Miyuki smiled; feeling his guilt, she accepted his unspoken apology. She then looked down and started at her pendant. She was finally freed of her past.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

YES! I'm done! Sorry for the abrupt ending, I wasn't sure what to do. Anyway hope you guys liked this story! And there's going to be a sequel…but I don't know what to title it, ah, I'll figure it out later. Oh! And before I forget, would you guys like a multi-chapter story for the sequel or a one-shot? Please answer with a review!


End file.
